


Elección: Draco Malfoy

by Azdree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdree/pseuds/Azdree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada paso que das en la vida, cada pensamiento que tienes, son una elección; privar a una persona de ello desde el mismo momento en que nace destruye el propio ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elección: Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes así como las cosas mágicas son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, si Harry Potter fuese mío no estaría escribiendo esto; porque claramente sería canon.

¿Alguna vez escuchaste la historia del chico que no tuvo elección? Déjame contarte acerca de Draco Malfoy.

Podría contarte toda una vida, pero nunca acabaría, así que te diré lo suficiente para que hable per se.

Cuando Draco nació, Narcissa estaba encantada con su pequeño rubio, después de todo para cualquier madre, un hijo es lo más maravilloso que podría tener. Lucius aseguraba y reiteraba cada que era posible, lo orgulloso y feliz que se sentía, amaba tanto a su hijo como a su esposa; para tristeza de Narcissa, también tenía el deseo profundo de que su hijo continuara su legado en las Artes Oscuras, sin saber que eso sería su perdición.

Draco creció como cualquier niño de su edad hasta los seis años, al día siguiente de su celebración, su padre comenzaría a suministrarle una rigurosa doctrina. Básicamente, consistía en obtener lo que deseaba a base de méritos, sonrisas engreídas, miradas altaneras no apropiadas para un niño y el conocimiento de que los magos nacidos de muggles no eran más que sangre sucias. Todos sabemos que un niño criado de esa manera, tendrá traumas que enfrentar en la adolescencia.

Meses después, el pequeño Malfoy vagaba por la mansión de vez en cuando, cuestionándose el predicamento de su padre. ¿Las sangres sucias son tan malos? Su cabeza no lograba comprender eso, después de todo, seguían siendo personas, cómo él. De todas maneras, su padre era un adulto sabio, y él no iba a exponerle sus dudas a menos que quisiera deshacerse de sus regalos navideños.

En la medida que fue creciendo, Draco se vio rodeado de caprichos y lujos innecesarios, competitividad por ser el líder; ni que decir de las fiestas propias o ajenas, en cada una llegada cierta hora, se enriquecía de comentarios mordaces hacia los sangre sucia o Harry Potter, un niño que no debía haber sobrevivido.

A solas en su habitación con menor frecuencia que antaño, Draco seguía preguntándose que tan malo era ser un sangre sucia y porque si ser Harry Potter debía ser genial, los amigos de su padre parecían odiarle de verdad, aún sin conocerlo. Sin nadie que aclarara sus dudas, estas preguntas se fueron desvaneciendo, ocupando su lugar la espera de nuevos comentarios desagradables en las celebraciones que comenzaba a creer. Si tenía que ser sincero, ya disfrutaba de ellos.

Existió un día, cuando en Draco aún habitaba un resquicio de admiración hacia Harry Potter, en que expuso su deseo de trabar amistad con él; podría decirse que esa fue la primera vez que tuvo miedo real a su padre. Con los ojos cerrados y una mueca en el rostro, esperó el golpe en la mejilla, contrario a tal acto, Lucius dijo: "Hazlo, puede servirnos".

Draco Malfoy no volvería a hablar bien de Harry Potter en su vida.

De manera general, un hijo sigue el ejemplo de sus padres. De manera general, un niño que hace sentir mal a otros, refleja algún mal propio.

Crecer fue un proceso duro, al tenerlo todo, se le pedía todo, y Draco no lograba hacerlo. Padre se enojaba y le castigaba cada vez más, lucía decepcionado, cegado por el mal. Madre se oponía, lo cual acarreaba discusiones maritales que dejaban exhausta a la familia.

En realidad las cosas estaban bastante bien en comparación al futuro; porque cuando la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso se confirmó, los entrenamientos para hacer de Draco un mortífago comenzaron. A este chico, le gustó sentirse importante, más superior que las personas alrededor, conocedor de hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones que sus compañeros ni imaginaban, se sintió poderoso. Hacer menos a alguien era satisfactorio, burlarse era un pasatiempo. Los comentarios aprobatorios de Lucius no hicieron más que enaltecerlo, eran su pan de cada día. Su ego crecía, la prepotencia aumentaba.

El encierro de padre en Azkaban fue un duro golpe para Draco. Y el primer comentario en contra de Voldemort surgió en la mansión luego de una rabieta monumental: Seguir a un Lord que traerá algo mejor no debe mandarte a prisión. ¿Qué de bueno tiene seguirlo, entonces?

Así que Draco pensó por vez primera en lo que ser un Malfoy representaba, la conclusión no fue nada agradable; empero, sabía que era su destino, si es que tal cosa existía. Reconoció algo parecido al dolor emocional cuando aceptó la Marca Tenebrosa y su próxima misión. Se sorprendió bastante, era algo nuevo sentir eso, y muy desalentador saber el por qué. Ahí empezó el resquebrajamiento del alma de Draco Malfoy.

Ahora, hay que comprender esto, cuando Draco pidió ayuda al Lord para sacar a su padre de Azkaban, lo hizo creyendo que Dumbledore no lo ayudaría; a su madre y él seguramente sí, pero los crímenes de su padre habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel que resultaba imperdonable para el bando de la luz. Lucius se equivocaba, pero era su padre y le amaba, no podía abandonarlo de esa manera. Y cuando acudió con el Lord, éste aceptó ayudarlo si a cambio el asesinaba a Dumbledore y dejaba entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts, de manera sutil le explicó las consecuencias de no tener éxito en la misión: la muerte de sus padres.

Draco sentía en su fuero interno el fallo de la misión, él no era un asesino, pero sus padres eran lo más importante para él, su familia, y a la familia no se le deja atrás ni se le traiciona. Lloró como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, lamentando los errores de su padre como propios; que para ese entonces ya lo eran.

Cursar sexto año fue algo muy duro para él; presión constante intentando llevar a cabo algo que no quería hacer pero debía realizarlo si deseaba tener a sus padres vivos. De manera sorpresiva encontró un gran apoyo en Myrtle La llorona, le entendía de una manera algo retorcida y cuando no pudo más, llorar en su presencia se sintió liberador. Lo que conocía no era correcto, estaba mal, y se encontraba del lado equivocado, emociones desconocidas lo invadían haciendo de él un humano.

Durante mucho tiempo, creyó en lo inculcado por su padre, le idealizaba y lo tenía en un pedestal, darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba fue difícil de sobrellevar. Estando en el mismo lugar que Voldemort sentía que no podría aguantar más, tenía que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza; después de todo solo era un niño enviado a la batalla. No tenía por qué estar ahí, lidiando con asuntos de otras personas, luchando contra algo que no creía y personas que conocía de toda la vida. Deseó ser normal.

Voldemort murió, Draco y su madre quedaron libres por sus acciones en pro de Harry Potter, ayudados por el testimonio de éste último, Lucius quedó libre al dar información acerca de todos los mortífagos. El apellido Malfoy quedó por los suelos, costó una fortuna conservar la mansión y las cuentas en Gringotts, fue desgastante demostrar el arrepentimiento, sanar las heridas con los magos y brujas dañados. El menor de los Malfoy no estuvo solo, Astoria Greengrass lo apoyó, le dio lo que una persona necesita para reparar un alma rota: amor.

Y se sintió bien, amar y ser amado, tener unos padres conscientes de los errores cometidos pero dispuestos a sanarlos. Se sintió bien ser padre, sabiendo que no cometería los mismos errores, que el pequeño Scorpius sería diferente. Se sintió bien, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y supo que ahora las elecciones serían propias y no impuestas.


End file.
